1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing passengers with a convenient and efficient service to return personal items not allowed on commercial transportation systems (such as airplanes, trains and buses) to the owner's home or destination. The invention also relates to methods and apparatus for providing entrants into a secure area (such as buildings, stores and sport arenas) with a service for return of personal items not allowed within the secure area. The service is located at the security checkpoint at which the personal items may be confiscated.
2. Description of Related Art
With heightened airport security, many passengers have personal items, such as scissors, corkscrews, pocket knives or nail clippers, that are subject to confiscation by security personnel at the security checkpoint before boarding an aircraft. Passengers are left with the choice of either surrendering the items to the security personnel for discarding, or risk missing their flight by leaving the line at the security checkpoint to arrange for returning the items to the passenger's home. Passengers on other types of transportation modes, and entrants into a secure area, also face this dilemma.